Now it's time to get funky
by anjeez929
Summary: I transcribed Episode 40-(13-19) (40 from 15:22 to 20:37). This is a translation since when I tried to write the script of Japanese 70... yeah I do not own MMPPP or the translation.


(In a dark alleyway, a girl with blonde hair was walking. She passed by someone)  
Kaito: Don't turn around, Lucia. Lucia: Kaito!  
Kaito: Since I haven't been able to see you much at all, I'm going to disguise myself as an actor to come and meet you Lucia: Kaito. To do something so bold, will you be alright Kaito: It's all because I have something that I have to tell you.  
Lucia: Something you have to tell me?  
(Kaito grabbed Lucia's hand and ran)  
Kaito: Let's go, Lucia (They reached a pier)  
Lucia: Hey, Kaito. What's this thing that you have to tell me?  
Kaito: I figured it out. Everything. That you...  
Lucia: That I?  
Kaito: Yes, [are] you...  
(They heard police sirens)  
Kaito: Dammit, we were followed!  
(It's the Black Beauty sisters!)  
Sheshe: There's no escape Mimi: Hontoda yo ne Lucia:(Panicked) W-Why would the Black Beauty Sisters appear here?!  
Kaito: Lucia, let's run for it!  
(The Black Beauty sisters took of their disguises)  
Black Beauty Sisters: It's showtime!

Voice In the Dark!  
Yami no FORIA(Kaito and Lucia were running away)  
Shinju no kizuna ubae Voice In the Dark!  
Saa! Hajimaru utsukushiku karei na SHOU Voice In the Dark!  
Uta ni nosete Kodama suru yami no chikara

(Kaito and Ruby saw a ship)  
Kaito: Lucia, let's use that ship to escape (They got on)

(Lucia and Kaito were sailing on the ship)  
Lucia: Hey, Kaito. The thing you were talking about just now, The thing you wanted to tell me, what was it?  
Kaito: It's about the mermaid that I met when I was a child. I've finally realized who that mermaid was. It was-  
(The ship got attacked. They got flown off)  
Lucia: Ah!  
Kaito: What the!  
(Some cannons from another shot, hitting their ship)  
Kaito: Pirates?!  
(THe other ship hit their ship. It's the Dark Lovers!)  
Lucia: Why do the suiyou have to attack us?!  
Kaito: Lucia, let's make our getaway! This way (They swang on a rope)

(Which changed into a vine)  
Lucia: Huh? Hey, Kaito. Could you continue with what you were trying to tell me before?  
(Just then, a stampede happened)  
Lucia: What?!  
(It's the Dark Lovers on the stampeding animals)  
Eriru: You can't get away from us!  
Lucia: It can't be!  
Kaito: Let's make a run from it, Lucia (They ran)  
Dark Lovers: Wait right there!  
(Kaito and Ruby reached a waterfall)  
Kaito: Dammit, it's a dead end Lucia: What are we going to do, Kaito?  
Kaito: We're going to jump, Lucia Lucia: Eh?! That's totally impossible!  
Kaito: This is no time to hesitate. Let's go Lucia!  
(They jumped off the cliff)

(Straight into a Wizard of Oz scene)  
Lucia: Oww...  
(The others were there. Hanon as the lion, Rina as the scarecrow and Hippo as the tin man)  
Hanon: What's wrong, Ruby?  
Rina: I know that you're tired, since we're all very busy, but if you don't pay attantion, you'll fail Hanon: The performance will start soon. Pull yourself together please Hippo: Don't waste your energy needlessly, Lucia-san Lucia: Hey, where's Kaito?  
Rina: Kaito's over to the side, talking to the director.  
Lucia: The director?  
(They saw Kaito in a gladiator costume talking to Director-san)  
Director-san: So you want to have a talk with Lucia. It can't be helped. Well then, how about you fight against the alien in the Colosseum. If you win, then I'll let you Lucia: Kaito's going to fight against the alien in the Colosseum?  
Rina: That's absurd Hanon: His opponent is the gigantic alien, you know.  
Lucia: Kaito...

(So yeah. Lucia was in a cage)  
Lucia: Kaito!  
(The alien is guarding the cage)  
Kaito: Wait for me! I'm going to save you, Lucia!  
(The alien's shot its tentacles at Kaito. Kaito dodged)  
(Lazer beams shot out of the Alien's eyes)  
(Kaito gets thrown by the resulting explosion)  
Lucia: Kaito!  
(Kaito lifted himself up)  
Kaito: I have to do it, since it's come down to this Kaito: Let's go! Legendary Finishing Skill! BIG TSUNAMI!  
(Kaito summoned a big tsunami like he said)  
(He surfed on it. The tsunami drowned the alien)  
(Kaito saved Lucia)  
Kaito: Are you alright, Lucia?  
Lucia: Thank you for saving me, Kaito.  
(The Dark lovers watched)  
Izuru: The energy of the water is slowlu increasing. I think I can use this energy to summon a water dragon...  
Izuru: Materialize, water dragon!  
(Izuru summoned the water dragon)  
The other Dark Lovers: Huge!  
(Kaito and Lucia saw the water dragon)  
Kaito: W-What is this?!  
Hanon: Watch out, Lucia!  
Rina: Kaito! Quick, get away!  
(Hanon, Rina and Hippo watched)  
Hanon: So then judging from the situation, we're also in danger Rina: You're right.  
Rina: RUN AWAY!  
(They fled)  
(Meanwhile...)  
Kaito: Lucia! Now isn't the time to talk but hear me out.  
Lucia: Huh?  
Kaito: I have something I have to tell you. That is... I love you, Lucia Lucia: Kaito! I also love you very much.  
(Kaito surfed off the wave)  
Lucia: Kaito!  
(The water dragon ate them up. And everyone else)

(But it was just a dream) 


End file.
